Pups meet Fred
Characters *original PAW Patrol pups *Kotaro *Twilight *Fred (adopted from TheThunderfan212) Story The pups were all ins the Lookout, watching Kotaro and Skye play Pup Pup Boogie. "there's no way you're gonna win, Skye!" Kotaro stated, glancing over at Rocky. "how come I just beat you and won the game, then?" Skye asked, stepping off Pup Pup Boogie board as Kotaro did the same. "Luck, I guess!" Kotaro replied. Suddenly, the pup tags lit up. "PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" Ryder commanded. "Ryder needs us!!" The pups barked, running toward the elevator. "incoming!!" Marshall warned. Just before he could collide with the other pups, Kotaro grabbed hold of his collar. "My knight is furry armour!" The dally giggled. "in your dreams!" Kotaro replied, dropping Marshall on to the floor. (usual elevator scene) "ready for action, Ryder sir!!" Chase barked, stomping his paw on the floor. "alright pups. A pup is stuck out in the bay, cold and wet. Not to mention hyperthermic. So for this mission.... Zuma! We'll need your hovercraft to catch the pup before the rip current does!" Ryder said, calmly. "ready, set, get wet!!" Zuma replied. "Marshall, I need you and your medical gear to give the pup a check up!" "my highly trained paws are at your service!!" Marshall replied. "alright. The rest of you, stay alert! We may need you. Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll!!" Marshall and Zuma ran to the slide and into their respective vehicles and Ryder slides down the fireman's pole and onto his ATV. Once they launched, Ryder and Zuma head straight to the bay. Ryder turned his ATV into jetski mode and they took off towards the pup. "alright Zuma! When I say, launch the bouy out to the pup." Ryder instructed. "Three, two, one.... Now!" Almost instantly, Zuma fired his bouy. "climb on, dude. We'll get you to safety!" Zuma assured. The pup tried to grip the bouy but slipped. "i-i can't! It's too slippery!" The pup shouted. "can you swim?" Ryder asked. "I can but my paws and tail are wrapped in seaweed!" The pup returned, ducking underwater to try and free himself. "it's no use! I'm stuck!" The pup barked, surfacing. "Zuma, use your scuba gear to detach the seaweed from the pups paws and tail." Ryder said. "you got it, Ryder!!" Zuma replied. "Ar ar!!! Scuba!!" Zuma jumped off his hovercraft and dived into the bay. Activating his claw, Zuma propelled himself towards the pup, using his claw to detach the seaweed. Resurfacing, Zuma looked at the pup. "Alr dude, you're free!" "thanks!" The pup replied, trying to swim closer to the bouy. He whimpered in pain, grasping the bouy with his teeth. "alright Zuma, let's go to Marshall." Ryder instructed. As soon as the pup was on the bouy, Zuma and Ryder made their way to the shore, where Marshall stood, under the shade of his ambulance. Once they reached the shore, Marshall ran over, activating his x-ray machine. "Apart from his sprained paw, he's okay!" Marshall confirmed. "Do you have a home?" He asked. "I used to. But I don't think about it. Name's Fred, by the way." Fred replied. "okay, Fred. Would you like to stay at the Lookout?" Ryder asked. Fred nodded. Arriving back at the Lookout, the pups turned their vehicles back into their Pup houses. "Alright pups, dinner's ready!" Ryder announced as all 8 pups ran inside. "good, cause I'm starving!" Rubble and Kotaro exclaimed. The other pups laughed as the two scoffed their food and walked into the TV room. "I'm Marshall by the way." Marshall said, looking up from his bowl. Pointing towards the other pups, he continued. "That's Chase, Ryder's second-in-command. That's Kotaro, Rocky's older brother. That's Rocky, or Rockstar as Kotaro likes to call him. Rubble, Zuma and Skye. Our construction pup, water rescuer and aviator." Each of the said pups greeted and Skye Backfliper. "nice to meet you, pups." Fred replied. "Fred's the name, mechanics is my game!" He said. "you like fixing things?" Rocky asked, walking over. "Same, Ryder and I both enjoy mechanics. Even though I'm the ECO pup." He said. "more like mechanical engineer. Any vehicle, I can fix." Fred replied. Rubble walked over. "Erm, Fred. If it's not too much to ask, could you help me with me right? My drill keeps jamming and it overhears the engine." He asked. Fred nodded. "sure!" He said. "Rocky, does your pack have any tools I could use?" Rocky nodded. "yeah, in my truck. I'll get it and bring it to Rubble's rig." He said, walking outside to his truck. WIP! Category:Episodes Category:Episode